Something Permanent
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: In a hundred years, they'll probably be in Greek myths, and be known as Percy, the boy who held the sky for his soulmate, and Annabeth, the girl who took a knife for the one she called Seaweed Brain. Set after Giant War.


"Hey."

Percy, sitting on his bed in black boxers and a white tee, balled his hair with his fists, trying to force the vivid nightmares- memories, to be exact, out of his head before looking up to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway of Cabin Three. Her arms were crossed; the long sleeve covering the scars from their horrifying adventure in Tartarus. The red fabric was paired with dark jeans and her blonde hair was pulled into a side-braid, courtesy of Piper no doubt.

"Hey," he repeated her greeting. His voice was deep and raspy, confirming her suspicions. He'd skipped breakfast and Annabeth knew her always-hungry boyfriend wouldn't do that unless he slept in or was hiding out somewhere to fend off the never-ending monsters, but normally he'd grab her to make sure he'd return.

Annabeth walked over, taking a seat next to him, automatically entwining their fingers. He brushed his lips over her cheek then rested his forehead on her shoulder. "You missed breakfast."

"Hmm," Percy mumbled. "How'd you sleep?"

She ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes momentarily. "Not so well. I finally gave up and went out on the dock around sunrise."

"You could've woke me."

She shook her head. "No. You're finally sleeping soundly."

"Beth, I've told you to wake me up." Annabeth crinkled her nose at the nickname, but didn't mention it. "I don't care how I look or whatever, just please wake me up next time."

"I will," she promised. "Now come on. I have something to show you."

Three minutes later, the duo were coming out his cabin, hand in hand. Percy was dressed in jeans and an under-thermal long sleeve and a T-shirt over it; his scars also being hidden from viewers. Campers greeted them with soft tones and sympathetic smiles, their stares lingering on the broken couple as they passed. Annabeth stopped him in front of a bare strip of land, causing Percy to become confused and do that expression she thought was cute with his eyebrows all scrunched together.

"Wise Girl, what is this?"

She smiled, turning to face him, and grabbed his hands. He met her stormy grey eyes, finding no hints. "This is my anniversary gift to you." Percy quirked an eyebrow, even more bemused. Their anniversary wasn't for a few more months. "Instead of moving to San Francisco to live at the Roman Camp, Chiron gave me permission to use this land to build a small town for demigods who want to go to college or want to start a life together. I know it might not seem much considering construction hasn't begun and it won't be ready for a while-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence though because Percy cupped her face and kissed her, breaking her out into a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his body to bring them closer.

"You're amazing," he declared proudly. "I can't even- gods, Annabeth, I love you. I love you so much."

Her face glowed like always when those words came out of his mouth. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

He stared at the land behind her, his sea green eyes shining. "After all we've been through, you can finally build something permanent."

"I _already_ have something permanent," Annabeth curled her fingers in his shirt, smiling beautifully at him.

Percy grinned, his hands traveling down her back to rest on her waist. "Marry me."

"I was beginning to wonder when you would ask," she laughed.

He chuckled and raised a hand to tuck loose strands behind her ear and knocked his forehead against hers. "Marry me," he whispered again.

His girlfriend, his best friend, his everything, his forever leaned up and kissed him. "Yes, you idiot. Of course I will."

The son of Poseidon didn't hesitate a minute before picking her up and spinning her around, ignoring the soreness and sharp bursts of pain from his healing shoulder and collarbone and the torn tendons in his knee. The daughter of Athena didn't acknowledge the searing pain from her cracked ribs as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and murmured three words into his skin repeatedly.

Without realizing it, tears were leaking from her eyes because of far they've come and how much they've been through together. They've won the Titan War, defeated Kronos, survived Tartarus, and won against Gaea and her forces. They've fought, cried, relied on each other from the day Annabeth had shoved nectar in his mouth. They've been best friends since twelve years old, never guessing they'd become one of the greatest love stories ever told.

In a hundred years, they'll probably be in Greek myths, and be known as Percy, the boy who held the sky for his soulmate, and Annabeth, the girl who took a knife for the one she called Seaweed Brain.

**This is probably my last writing on this site. **

**I've been thinking about this for a while and I've been on FanFiction for three years... but I need to focus on my own stories/books. I'm enjoying creating my characters and their journeys, especially in The Stranger Within. **

**It's been a great three years and I had no idea I would get these many fans, reviews, favorites, follows, etc. as much as I have. You're the best fans in the world and if I get a book published, I'll let you know first and foremost. Love you all :) **

**ALSO: Lovely Vengeance has been taken off because there's only six chapters written and I rather you read it when it gets published ;) The Stranger Within is being kept on because mine is like A LOT different- more description, more dialogue, more gang action/violence, more background on the mains... **

**I'm going to miss writing Percy and Annabeth, but it's time. **

**If I get inspired, I might post an one-shot, but for the time being, **

**Goodbye.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
